Wandering in Warblerland
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: There's a new Windsor in Dalton... and there's something strange about "him"... will the boys of Windsor House figure out the secret? Based on CP Coulter 's Dalton! Rated T for language and violence later on.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I lied. I just had to write another story! I can't help it! So this fanfic is based on CP Coulter's Dalton! It takes place a few days after the Valentine's Day Fair. I hope you enjoy it :) Please review! Disclaimer: All character's either belong to CP Coulter or Glee. I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole<span>

"Well Blaine, looks like you've got yourself a new roommate," Charlie said, barging into the younger boys room.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a new kid in Windsor and we ran out of rooms. You're the only one left, besides me of course, that doesn't have a roommate."

"This isn't very fair, Chaz."

"Life's not fair." Charlie replied coolly.

"Ouch. The twins were right: you are the Queen of Hearts." Blaine scoffed. The prefect just rolled his eyes.

"David and Wes are giving the newbie a tour of Windsor. They'll be up here soon." and with that, Charlie left.

_A roommate? _Blaine though to himself. _Well, I guess that'd be okay... Maybe he'll be driven out of this madhouse pretty quickly... _He paused for a moment.

"God I hope he isn't another Dwight!" he thought out loud. _He can't be that weird... can he? I mean, I think I'm pretty used to the strangest of strange by now..._

What Blaine didn't know was that his new roommate might just be the most confusing person he has ever met... well, maybe besides Dwight...

* * *

><p>"And here's your room," David explained, gesturing to the door next to him. The unfamiliar kid just nodded and smiled. "You know, you're really quiet..." he added.<p>

"Your roommate Blaine is probably in there," Wes said, turning to knock. He banged his fist on the door three times.

"Coming!" Blaine shouted from behind the door. The door swung open. Blaine gestured for the three to come in.

"Blaine, we'd like you to meet your new roommate. This is Bradley" David shoved the boy forward a bit. Bradley smiled and quietly whispered "hello."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Bradley!" Blaine said with a smile. He held out his hand. "I'm Blaine." Bradley carefully reached for his hand and shook it reluctantly. Blaine held in a bit of laughter. He was rather happy that his roommate wasn't taller than him like his other friends. Bradley was a few inches shorter. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform, aside from the black converse on his feet and an over-sized knit cap on his head. _Maybe this won't be too bad..._ Blaine though.

"Well we gotta roll. We'll see you guys later!" Wes waved goodbye and David gave a swift nod. The two boys strolled out of the room and closed the door.

Blaine noticed the Bradley was gazing at the elegant architecture of the dorm room. "_Wow." _he mumbled under his breath.

"So Bradley, where ya from?" the elder boy asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh... uh-" Bradly cleared his throat a bit and brushed his dirty blonde bangs from his eyes. "I'm from New York."

"Oh cool! Two of my friend who are also in Windsor live there! You'll probably meet them later on..." Blaine thought for a minute, thinking more about the crazy twins... "Actually, you'd be better off if you didn't." Bradley looked worried. "I didn't mean to scare you! Windsor really isn't that bad! You... you get used to the crazy antics-" an exploding sound erupted from down the hall, making Bradley jump a foot in the air. Blaine acted as though nothing had happened.

"I got it! Don't worry!" Drew shouted from the hall.

"You'll get used to that too." Bradley gave a nervous laugh. Blaine noticed something funny about the way Bradley spoke. It sounded _forced_... like he was trying to make his voice deeper. _Maybe he wants to seem more masculine. It's hard to tell what 'team he plays for.'_

Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and carefully read the message.

_Dormouse is having another "Shane" meltdown. Please save me from this artpocolypse! - Alice_

"Oh...uh... I'll be right back." Blaine darted out of the room and into the one next door to assist his boyfriend in calming down their mental companion. Bradley quickly stood up and closed the door_._He sighed in relief. _Alone at last! _The young boy flopped onto the neat four-poster bed assigned to him and quickly pulled his, revealing long, wavy locks of hair. Bradley pulled his phone out of "his" pocket_. _There was one new message:

_Hey Bridget! How's everything going? Was anyone suspicious? - Lottie_

_Nope (: I guess I make a pretty convincing guy... i'll tell u everything later._

Bradley quickly stuffed the phone away and let out another sigh. _How did I wind up here? I must be insane!_

At that moment, the door slammed open without warning, revealing two identical blonde boys. Bradley let out a high-pitched scream and dove under the blankets of the bed.

"Hey, newbie!" The one on the right shouted. He had a stain from strawberry ice cream on his blazer, revealing that he was Evan.

"Bradley, right?" The other asked. He must have been Ethan. They flashed grins that greatly resembled the Cheshire Cat. The twins slowly approached the lump of blankets covering the new Windsor.

"On three-" Evan whispered.

"One-"

"Two-"

"THREE!" They shouted in unison. They pulled the blankets clean off the bed, revealing a blonde girl, trying to cover up her face.

"... Wow... You really need a haircut, dude." Ethan laughed. His brother elbowed him in the ribcage, causing him to cough.

"Ouch!"

Bradley... or "Bridget" covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. Her entire face was red and flushed. _I jinxed myself! Great! There goes this plan!_

"Did someone get lost on their way to Dobry?" Evan asked with wide eyes. Bridget huffed.

"Well now that my cover has been blown, I guess introductions are in order." she began. The two boys sat down on the bed and listened intently. "My name is Bridget Cammer... I pretended to be a boy so I could go to this school. There are reasons why I can't go to Dobry that I'd rather not talk about right now. I knew I would be safe here. I had to pretend to be 'Bradley' so I could attend Dalton..."

"You wouldn't be the first to come here for sanctuary-"

"But you are the first girl to every do something this drastic." Ethan stated, finishing his brother's thought.

"I guess I better pack my bags-" Bridget began.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't blow your cover, little Dodo!" Even exclaimed.

"What did you call me?"

"We honor your brave yet crazy plan!" Ethan jeered happily.

"Welcome to Windsor!" they said in unison.

"...I'm really confused right now..." Bridget scratched her head, ruffling her curls.

"We won't tattle on you-"

"That'd ruin all the fun!"

"Really! Thanks guys! That means a lot to me! Wait, what are your names?"

"We usually go my Tweedledee and Tweedledum-" Ethan began.

"But our real names are Evan-"

"And Ethan!"

"Nice to meet you two!" Bridget smiled. They grinned back with the 'Cheshire' smile.

"Wait, does the White Rabbit know of your identity?" Evan asked.

"Who?"

"Your roommate, Blaine." he clarified.

"Nope. You two are the only Dalton's who know."

"Except for the Caterpillar, but Han is a good secret keeper." Ethan explained. Bridget gave them a more confused look.

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say... but why did you call me a 'dodo?'"

"Because you took a silly turn-" Evan laughed.

"Right into Wonderland!-"

"And only a Dodo would do something so foolish!" they cheered. Bridget laughed at their explanation.

"Do you nick name everyone after 'Alice in Wonderland' characters?"

"Only the important people..." Evan smirked.

"Well we best be off!" Ethan said, getting up and walking over to the door. Evan followed.

"Better but your hat back on before Blaine comes back!"

"And don't worry-"

"Your secret is safe with us, Dodo!" The tweedles spun out the door and slammed it behind them.

_I sure hope so..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming up next: Will Bridget be able to hide her identity from her own roommate? And will anyone else catch on? I mean seriously, how long can someone wear a hat?<strong>_


	2. Trances and Supicions

Chapter 2: Trances and Suspicions

"Morning, little Dodo-"

"Off to class?" The twins chimed, startling the small girl when they popped up from behind.

"Yes, yes I am," Bridget mumbled, trying to stuff some hair that escaped back into her brown knit cap. Today was Bridget's first day of classes at Dalton Academy. Ethan and Evan are the only one's that know her secret so far. She's been doing a decent job of keeping it from her roommate, Blaine... but, she did have a bit of trouble avoiding some questions from him... many of which about why she never took of her cap.

"Mind if we walk you there-?" Evan began.

"We can't have the newbie getting lost now," Ethan concluded, patting her on the shoulder. Having Ethan this close to her gave Bridget butterflies. She only met Ethan three days ago and she already liked him.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me-" Bridget stopped mid-sentence when something strange caught her eye and really confused her. She stopped in her tracks, right in the middle of the crowded hallway. Ethan and Even bumped into her tripped over their feet but quickly caught their balance.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Who's she?" Bridget said quietly, gesturing to what appeared to be a girl with beautiful, long brown hair strolling down the hall with a boy. She wore a Dalton uniform just like all the boys and a small pin of a crest of white outlined with yellow on the blazer. "I thought girls weren't permitted to attend here..."

"Look who's talking," Evan mumbled with a short laugh. Bridget gave a small laugh as well.

"That's Merril Portman... she's a bit... different than other girls...-" Ethan explained.

"She's an exception. Merril is very... uh...-"

"Complex..."

"Yes, complex." Evan concluded. Bridget has a confused look on her face but shook it off to focus on class.

"So where are you headed?" Ethan asked as the trio proceeded down the hallway.

"Geometry class. By the way, do we have the same lunch period? I really don't want to sit alone..."

"Here, let's check your schedual..." Evan snatched the crumpled paper from Bridget's hand and carefully scanned it.

"Yup, you're with us-"

"And Blaine, Kurt, Reed, Dwight, David, and Wes." Ethan said grinning. Bridget sort of remembered David and Wes from her first day when they gave her a tour. She also remembered Blaine briefly mentioning his boyfriend Kurt who dormed across the hall with his friend Reed.

"Good. Being alone at lunch would have _really _sucked."

"So... You gonna try out for the Warblers?" Ethan asked, nudging Bridget in the arm.

"The... what?"

"The acapella choir here. It's really fun!" Evan explained.

"You should join!" Ethan chimed in.

"I mean... Wouldn't that blow my whole secret?" she whispered.

"Well... eh... sort of..."

"We'd keep an eye on you!" Ethan voulenteered. Evan gave him a curious look.

"But what could she sing to keep her cover in tact?"

"Maybe I should sing a guy song?" Bridget suggested in a "no-duh" tone.

"Obviously." Ethan said with an eye roll.

"But not one that's too low-"

"Or to high of course."

"Hmm... I'll think about it," Bridget said with a shrug. She was still thinking about that Merril girl...

"Well, here we are-"

"Freshman Geometry!" Ethan finished, gesturing to the mahogany door in front of them.

"Thanks guys," Bridget said with a soft smile.

"No problem, Dodo!" Evan remarked.

"We'll come back to get you to escort you to your next class." Ethan said. Bridget blush a bit. She waved goodbye to her friends and slipped into her classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hello dear friends-"<p>

"We present to you-"

"The Dodo Bird!" The twins jeered in unison.

"Hey, Bradley!" Blaine smiled from his seat next to Kurt. There were three seats left at the lunch tabled crowded with Windsors.

"So this is your new roommate!" Reed said. He held out his hand to Bridget. "Hi there, Bradley. I'm Reed!"

"Nice to meet you, Reed" Bridget said in a lower tone, shaking the strawberry blonde boy's hand.

"You can call him the Dormouse," Ethan clarified.

"And who are you?" Bridget asked the dark haired boy who was fiddiling with some sort of medallion around his neck.

"...D-Dwight." He reluctantly held his hand out to Bridget. She carefully shook his hand, but he quickly pulled away.

Ethan and Even gave Dwight a confused look. He was acting more strange than usual. The twins pulled out their cell phones. The other Windsors did the same. Bridget just casually continued to eat her lunch.

**_Tweedles: _**_Knight, what's your problem?_

**_WKnight: _**_I'm getting a weird vibe from him._

**_WRabbit: _**_He is a bit strange..._

**_MHatter: _**_Who? Bradley?_

**_MHare: _**_He doesn't seem that off_

**_Alice: _**_well there must be something wrong with him if he landed in Windsor..._

**_Dormouse: _**_Kurt has a point there..._

**_WRabbit: _**_the Tweedles are being offly quiet..._

**_MHatter: _**_yeah! you guys always know the dish on new kids_

**_Alice: _**_?_

**_MHare: _**_they knew a thing or two about you Kurt ;)_

**_Dormouse: _**_but seriously, anything you guys know that we dont?_

**_Tweedles: _**_nope._

**_MHatter: _**_We can always ask the Caterpillar for a background check_

**_WKnight: _**_true, true. But i've noticed some stuff on my own..._

**_Dormouse: _**_?_

**_WRabbit: _**_?_

**_WKnight: _**_I think he's a warlock..._

**_Tweedles: _**_-_- you're a nut job, Dwight._

**_WKnight: _**_no guys! I'm serious! He's already entranced people!_

**_MHatter: _**_explain yourself, Knight_

The boys all looked up for a moment to see Bridget giving them all very confused looks. They ignored it and looked back to their phones. Bridget shrugged and continued to eat her sandwhich.

**_WKnight: _**_he just sensed we were talking about him!_

**_WRabbit: _**_-_-_

**_WKnight: _**_and also... he's been causing some guys to question which team they play for..._

**_Alice: _**_what the hell are you talking about?_

**_WKnight: _**_i overheard Drew and Adam freaking out because they thought they were attracted to him... thats weird... because he put a curse or a spell on them!_

_**WRabbit: **thats proposterous!_

**_MHare: _**_yeah thats a bit out there Dwight... even for you_

**_WKnight: _**_fine! Don't believe me! You'll be next, Tweedles!_

**_Tweedles: _**_... why us?_

"You guys really like to text..." Bridget mumbled. Ethan and Evan's heads shot up and looked at her, followed by Blaine, Reed, and Kurt.

"Uhh... Yeah, sorry about that..." Blaine said, trying to maintain his 'dapperness.'

"It's okay," Bridget said. Ethan and Evan could tell that she was struggling to make her voice sound lower. The Wes felt the need to ask:

"So do you have a significant other?"

"Uh... what?"

"He means are you in a relationship?" Blaine clarified.

"Like, do I have a girlfriend?" Bridget asked, trying not to sound awkward or shocked by the question. It did in fact take her off guard.

"Yeah..."

"Um, no. I-I don't..." she stuttered.

"Boyfriend?" Reed asked.

"We don't judge," David felt the need to add to Reed's question.

"...Nope..." Bridget felt a bit uncomfortable with these questions. What was she supposed to do? I mean, she could lie, but that could get messy.

"So what are your theories on _Witchcraft?" _Dwight asked in a suspicious tone. Kurt gave him his signature glare. Blaine just rolled his eyes and Reed laughed a but.

"What?" Bridget asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"You know... _Sorcery, entrancement..." _Dwight added in an even more suspicious tone.

"Erm... Well I really like Harry Potter if thats what you mean-"

"You like Harry Potter?" Blaine asked, cutting her off. Bridget gave a small nod and a soft smile.

"We love Harry Potter!" David jeered.

"Really?" she asked, now blushing a bit.

"Of course! What's you're House?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw..." Bridget quietly answered.

"Yes!" Wes and David cheered in unison. Bridget laughed at the boys' reactions to Harry Potter. _Maybe it wont be too hard to fit in here..._

* * *

><p>That night after classes let out, Bridget remained in the common room until everyone in Windsor had dragged themselves to bed. She had ben trying to catch up on homework, since she was behind everyone else in the class due to her recent transfer. Papers were sprawled across the on which she laid, completely out cold. Her cap still rested on her head, barely on. The small girl, still in full uniform, rolled over on the couch, knocking the cap clean off her head and onto the ground. She figeted again until her body faced the common room door. Her hair was now sprawled across her shoulders, the mass of golden waves completely in view.<p>

The common room door carefully squeaked open, revealing the mousey-boy with strawberry blonde hair. Reed was carrying a cardboard box full of paints and brushes. He walked passed where Bridget was sleeping and almost dropped the box in shock.

"_Bradley?_" He whispered to himself. It sure was Bradley's face... and that was his hat on the floor... Reed stared in shock at the sleeping Windsor.

_Bradley is really...a...a GIRL? ! _Reed thought to himself. He broke off in a run towards the stairs. He bolted up the steps rather quielty... until he tripped at the top. Reed managed to hold the box of art supplies up as he fell, avoiding the contents to spill across the floor. The thud was pretty loud, so he quickly hopped up and silently ran into his dorm room.

...

Bridget awoke with a start. She scratched her head and realized that her hat was gone. The young girl began to frantically search for the brown knit cap. She saw it on the floor next to the couch and grabbed is hastily. Carefully, she tucked her long blonde hair into the cap and collected her papers. After all her work was gathered, Bridget quietly tiptoed up to her dorm room.

_God I hope no one saw me... _She though. _They'd figure out my secret in an instant..._


	3. Bird Babysitting

**Hi readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Life's been crazy. ALSO: I changed something in chapter one. Just skip to when Bridget is talking to the Tweedles about why she came to Dalton. I guess I changed the plot a bit to help future chapters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Bird Babysitting<span>

_"Kurt... Kurt, did you hear something?" _The only reply to the Dormouse's whisper was a muffled sound of irritation. And then, he hear the small noise once more. It was a faint chirpping sound coming from the other side of their dorm room.

"There it is again!" Reed exclaimed, sitting up in his four-poster.

"What are you talking abou-" Kurt was cut off by the chirpping sound. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. The smaller boy watched carefully as his roommate dragged himself out of bed and over to the window. Kurt threw open the curtains, revealing a tiny, yellow bird. The little bird looked up into Kurt's tired eyes and chipped rather happily.

"Pavoratti!"

"What?" Reed asked before stepping out of bed, tripping on the comforter, and falling to the ground.

"You alright?"

"Peachy. But what the heck is Pav doing in here?"

"Never mind that. Let's just get him in a cage." Kurt strolled over to the closet and pulled out a bronze canary cage from the far back corner.

"Where did that come from?" Reed asked, finally making an effort to stand up.

"Kept it just in case something happened to his other cage while he was in our possession."

"Why must you always be on top of everything?" Reed scoffed, slumping down onto the small couch.

"That's just who I am." Kurt rubbed his eyes before making his way over to the chirping bird.

Kurt knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Com-" a cough muffled the feminine voice. "Coming!"

The fashionista furrowed his brown in suspicion. The door slowly opened up revealing the small new Windsor.

"What's up, Kurt?"

"Reed and I need to swing by the Art Hall really fast. Do you think you could just sit in our room and guard Pavorotti? He's the Warblers mascot.

"Not a problem!" Bradley walked over to "his" bed, picked up the little book that rested there, and followed Kurt across the hall.

"C'mon Reed, Bradley is gonna babysit Pav for us."

And with that, the Dormouse hopped up from the couch and made his way to the door, avoiding any contact with the boy in the hat. Bradley raised his eyebrow in confusion. Even Kurt noticed that Reed was acting funny.

"Hey, Reed!" Bradley smiled.

"Oh, uh... Hi." Reed muttered, bolting out the door with his head still down.

_Why is Reed giving me the cold shoulder?_

Kurt just shrugged and followed his roommate out the door. Bradley shut the door and sat down at the vanity table where the birdcage resided. Pavoratti chirpped happily as Bradley leaned over for a better look at the little bird.

"Hey Pav, can you keep a secret?" The bird chirrpped again and looked as though he was nodding in reply.

"Good, because I hate wearing this hat-" Bradley said in her normal voice. She yanked the cap of her head, letting a long, blonde ponytail fall down her back. She pulled out the hair tie and shook her head around, cascading her wavy, golden hair over her shoulders.

"I'm Bridget," she smiled at the yellow canary. The bird began to sing quietly.

"How are you so happy sitting in a cage?" she laughed. Pav just continued with his song.

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
>Nightingale, warbler,<br>How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate,  
>Sitting in cages,<br>Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits,  
>Beckoning, beckoning,<br>Just beyond the bars._

* * *

><p>"You're lucky Bradley is in there or we would be locked out of our own room! Keep track of your key for goodness sake-"<p>

"Shh!" Reed exclaimed. "Do you hear that?"

_How can you remain,  
>Staring at the rain,<br>Maddened by the stars?_

They listened closely to the soft, feminine voice carry through the empty corridor.

_How is it you sing  
>Anything?<br>How is it you sing?_

"Yeah," Kurt murmured, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Singing... Coming from our room?" The pair began to walk faster down the hall.

"You don't think it's Bradley... do you?" The smaller boy asked nervously. Kurt paused outside of their door for a moment to think. He listened carefully...

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
>Nightingale, warbler,<br>How is it you sing?_

The countertenor carefully placed his hand on the unlocked door knob. Reed looked a bit worried at his best friends actions.

_Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?  
>Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?<br>Are you discussing or fussing  
>Or simply dreaming?<br>Are you crowing?  
>Are you screaming?-<em>

Kurt swung open the door. The two boys gasped at what they saw: A small, blonde girl sitting at the vanity, singing to Pavarotti. She snapped her head around, noticabley scared and shocked.

"Bradley! You're a...a-"

"I knew it! You _are_ a girl!" Reed shouted, pointing at her. Kurt covered the Dormouse's mouth, nudged him forward and shut the door. "Bradley" slowly stood up, hands shaking.

"Reed... How did you... when did you...?"

"I came into the common room late the other night. I saw you asleep on the couch... and without your hat." The girl's face grew bright red.

"_Who are you?_" Kurt asked in a curiously suspicious tone. The new Windsor sighed.

"My name is Bridget. Yes, I'm a girl. No, I'm not a transgender. Yes, I know I'm crazy. No, I can't tell you exactly why I'm here."

"...Why is that?" Reed asked quietly. Bridget's hands began to tremble again. Her eyes began to grow wet, but she held back her tears.

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Does anyone else know? Blaine has to! I mean, he _is _your roommate!" Kurt said. Bridget just shook her head and looked down.

"Ethan and Evan know. That's all."

"So _that _was why they were being so quiet about you!" The girl nodded again.

"Please, _please_ don't tell anyone. I'm begging you!" She now turned directly to Kurt. "You can't tell Blaine. Too many people know my secret already." Kurt had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He hated keeping things from Blaine, but the urgency in Bridget's voice told him that he has to protect her secret for whatever reason. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're secret is safe with us," Reed smiled. A grin spread across Bridget's face and she pulled the boys into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But how the hell did Blaine not figure it out yet?" Kurt asked. The blonde girl giggled and released the boys.

"I go to bed after him, making sure that he doesn't see me out of disguise. Then, I wake up about an hour before him, so I have time to get my disguise back on. He honestly doesn't suspect a thing. Blaine just thinks I'm another Windsor odd-ball."

"You are pretty clever, Miss Cammer," Reed smirked.

"Let's just hope I'm clever enough to keep the secret between me, you, and the Tweedles..."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was a short one... Oh well. I'll make the next one longer :) I will try to update sooner!<strong>


End file.
